


Униформа английской горничной

by k8Cathy



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Nonfiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшое исследование истории возникновения и развития униформы горничной</p>
            </blockquote>





	Униформа английской горничной

Девушка в чёрном платье, отделанном белым воротником и манжетами, поверх платья белый фартук, отороченный кружевом и завязанный сзади на пышный бант, в волосах кружевная наколка; скорее всего она держит в руках поднос или метёлку из перьев - это один из самых узнаваемых образов в мировой культуре. Образ, который проходит фоном или в центре внимания в сотнях фильмов, образ, ставший одним из самых популярных эротических фетишей, образ, знакомый даже нам, выросшим в стране, где в дореволюционное время не было сильной традиции наряжать слуг в форменную одежду, а после революции и сами слуги практически исчезли из жизни. Наряд горничной едва ли не самая популярная форменная одежда на свете - что особенно интересно, если учесть, что он по сути не был униформой в строгом смысле этого слова.

Появление традиционного наряда горничной связывают именно с Англией раннего викторианского периода. До 19 века слуги в европейских странах выглядели более-менее одинаково: в обычной жизни носили обычную же одежду, часто донашивали вещи с барского плеча. Форменная одежда, часто весьма роскошная, была положена лакеям, которые ездили на запятках кареты или обслуживали гостей за столом - лакейские ливреи, разумеется, служили показателем богатства и вкуса хозяина дома. О нарядах слуг и тем более служанок, которые были на виду только у хозяев, никто особенно не заботился.

В Англии всё изменила викторианская эпоха. Это было время промышленной революции, время необычайной социальной мобильности - и, как противовес, необычайно строгой морали, указывающей каждому члену общества, где его место. Одним из способов показать, что это за человек и чем он занят, была и остаётся форменная одежда, которая в викторианской Англии просто пережила расцвет. Униформу носили не только солдаты и полицейские, она повсеместно проникала в гражданскую жизнь. Её стали носить ученики школ, работники гостиниц, почти все служащие на новом чуде технике - железной дороге. Там, где определённой формы всё-таки не предписывали, соблюдали то, что в наше время мы назвали бы дресс-кодом - негласные, но строгие правила подбора одежды. Слуг эти преобразования коснулись в полной мере. Лакеи продолжали носить ливреи, пошитые их хозяевами, но яркие расшитые золотом сюртуки сменились на элегантные фраки, которые практически совпадали с нарядом джентльменов, сидящих за столом. Слуги, занимавшие самые высокие и/или руководящие должности в доме, одевались строго и качественно - визитка для дворецкого, тёмное платье, украшенное неброской брошью, для домоправительницы или камеристки. Примерно так же одевались бы люди среднего класса.

Но вот у горничных сложился совершенно особый костюм, который был нарядом горничной и ничем иным, при этом он не был, как ливрея лакея, пошит по единому образцу за хозяйский счёт. И такой наряд носили горничные не только в богатых поместьях, как наш Даунтон. Горничная в доме среднего класса - а горничная могла быть там единственной прислугой - тоже носила тёмное платье, белый фартук и наколку в волосах, как и её коллега в огромном загородном имении. При этом форменную одежду она справляла себе сама, за свой счёт и, в определённой мере, по своему вкусу - потому что существовало несколько вариантов покроя фартуков, чепчиков или наколок. Такое массовое соблюдение формы, которая нигде и никогда не была установлена каким-либо законом и не имела единого образца, иначе как социальным феноменом не назовёшь. В современное время об этой негласной униформе отзываются пренебрежительно, её называют символом подчинённого и даже рабского положения. Но, наверное, в викторианскую эпоху горничная, надевая свой фартук, испытывала определённую цеховую гордость - в конце концов, у неё была нелёгкая, но достойная работа, которая к тому же наверняка обеспечивала ей стол и жильё, да ещё давала полезные навыки для будущей жизни в замужестве. И не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы подчеркнуть свою должность соответствующим нарядом.

Откуда же он взялся? Вообще говоря, ничего особо революционного в нём не было - изначально наряд горничной практически совпадал с обычной одеждой женщины рабочего класса, занятой по хозяйству. Чепчики в те времена носили массово - подозреваю, не только из соображений благопристойности, но и из-за того, что горячая вода и мыло были бытовой роскошью, не всем доступной ежедневно. 

Фартуки тоже пользовались большой популярностью. Для современной хозяйки фартук служит защитой для прочей одежды, особенно когда она, нарядная, ждёт гостей и делает на кухне последние приготовления. И в те времена фартуки служили для той же цели, защищая платье. Но иногда они выполняли прямо противоположную роль. Когда у женщины могли быть считанные платья, в пределе вообще одно, а стирка опять же была роскошью и нечастой, фартуки могли быть способом выглядеть опрятно и разнообразно, не меняя по сути одежду. На фартук уходило куда меньше ткани, чем на целое платье, их было проще и дешевле пошить, их было легче стирать, да и переменить фартук - минутное дело, при этом не надо ни от кого прятаться. То же самое касается воротничка и манжет, которые временно пришивались к тёмному платью, служили замечательной отделкой, а если они пачкались - их относительно легко можно было сменить. Из этого и вырос наряд горничной. Наверное, можно сказать, что общая женская мода ушла вперёд - женщины стали носить и менять светлые блузы, а не только воротнички и косынки, головные уборы из чепчиков превратились в элегантные шляпы, украшенные лентами и перьями, которые стали носить только на улице, а не в помещении. Наряд горничной тоже менялся - некогда функциональные элементы всё больше превращались в символ её положения и одновременно украшение.

Рассмотрим одежду горничных подробнее, на примере нашего сериала. Прежде всего, у горничных было два комплекта одежды - обычай англичан переодеваться к обеду касался, как ни странно, не только хозяев, но и их слуг. Утром, когда горничные занимались уборкой в комнатах хозяев, стирали и чинили бельё и одежду, они носили обычные повседневные платья, как правило, с набивным рисунком, достаточно светлые - серые, голубые, иногда жёлтые или розовые. Неизменный фартук был тут как тут - но это был достаточно скромный фартук, слегка украшенный мережкой или узким кружевом.

Вот Анна и Гвен в первой серии "Даунтоновского аббатства":  
  
Серые платья с набивным рисунком, одинаковые белые чепчики, и почти одинаковые фартуки - у Анны вырез оторочен кружевом с фестонами, а у Гвен посередине грудины идёт прошивная кайма, и то и другое явно промышленного производства - кружева и машинная вышивка появились в первой половине девятнадцатого века и мгновенно стали товарами массового потребления. То, что фартуки разные - логично и правильно, ведь, как мы помним, горничная обеспечивала себе одежду сама, за свой счёт. А вот то, что у них одинаковые платья и чепчики, уже вызывает вопросы. Можно списать это на небрежность костюмеров, но, с другой стороны, можно найти и ватсонианское объяснение. Хозяева традиционно дарили горничным на рождество отрез ткани на форменное платье - наверняка всем горничным и одинаковую ткань, из которой потом девушки что-то шили или заказывали по одной и той же выкройке. С чепчиками могла быть та же история - или, может быть, как раз чепчики были настоящим форменным головным убором, если уж не за хозяйский счёт, то по хозяйскому требованию. Меня так заставляет думать и то, что утренний головной убор для горничных не был таким уж обязательным элементом в эвардианскую эпоху.

Белый фартук на утреннем рабочем платье служит, в первую очередь, украшением, а если и защищает от грязи, то не платье горничной, а, наоборот, хозяйские вещи, прежде всего постельное бельё, от грязи на платье. В популярной книге по домоводству даже предписывалось, чтобы, застилая кровать, горничная надевала специальный большой фартук, полностью закрывающий её спереди и предназначенный строго для этого дела. Наши героини так не делают, всю работу в хозяйских комнатах они выполняют в обычных фартуках, но вот оказавшись внизу, в подвале или на кухне, пользуются первой же возможностью, чтобы снять фартук. Традиционная картина обеда среди слуг, все горничные сняли свои белые фартуки.  


Обычно у горничной всё-таки было хотя бы одно выходное платье, в котором она ходила в церковь по воскресеньям. Но в будние дни, отлучаясь куда-нибудь по своим делам или хозяйским поручениям, героини нашего сериала оставались в рабочем платье, надев только шляпку и пальто.  


На этом кадре Гвен показывала Анне свою пишущую машинку. В этот момент их застигла мисс О'Брайен, камеристка графини, передав Анне приказ немедленно идти в гостиную к хозяйкам. Девушки прикрыли собой машинку, и Анна, желая выиграть время, говорит: "Буду через минуту, мне только надо переменить фартук и чепчик". В данном случае это отговорка, но она показывает, что у горничной должны быть запасные фартуки и чепчики, и они служили всё для той же цели - создать опрятный и нарядный вид минимальными средствами, позволить горничной менять одежду, по сути не меняя её.  


Но вот наступает вечер. Английский загородный дом готовится к главному событию дня - обеду. Горничные не прислуживают за столом - это дело престижной мужской прислуги, лакеев под руководством дворецкого. Но девушки помогают накрывать на стол. А ещё они причёсывают своих юных незамужних хозяек и помогают им одеться. Но, прежде чем одеть графских дочерей, горничные переодеваются сами. Вот тут уже появляется чёрное формальное платье, с белым воротничком и манжетами. В нашем сериале у горничных только тонкий намёк на манжеты - тонкая полоска белой ткани, пришитая к рукавам. Показатель опрятности на месте, а работать не мешает. На Анне уже совсем другой фартук, весь в кружевах и оборках. И головной убор сменился - вместо скромного чепчика, который скрывал огрехи причёски, на ней наколка из собранной в оборки полоски ткани. Такую наколку не так легко надеть, да и надо тщательно причесаться перед этим.  


Анна и Гвен вместе. Различия между фасонами вечерних фартуков заметнее, чем утром.  
  
Но вот платья и наколки опять подозрительно похожи. Наверное, всё-таки костюмеры решили, что можно отвлечь внимание зрителей разными фартучками, а вот остальные предметы одежды горничных можно изготовить массово. 

Парадную форму носили не только вечером, были и другие поводы надеть чёрное платье и нарядный фартук - прежде всего, для знаменитой церемонии встречи гостей, когда все слуги в доме выстраивались в линейку.  
  
Кстати, приглядевшись, можно заметить, что на безымянных статистках, стоящих рядом с основными героинями, сейчас надеты "дневные" фартуки Анны и Гвен.

И опять - как только горничная оказывается вдали от хозяйских глаз и занимается чем-нибудь, что может её испачкать (сама ужинает, например) - она тут же снимает фартук. Белоснежный фартук в оборочках служит для украшения, и прежде всего в хозяйских глазах, но только не для защиты платья от грязи.  


Служанка, которая выполняла по-настоящему грязную работу, не носила вовсе никакой униформы. Дейзи, кухонная девка, проводила долгий день на кухне, но раз в день ранним утром она бывала в помещениях хозяев - растапливала камины. Она одета в простое платье из набивной ткани и в такой же, из набивной ткани, фартук, который действительно служит цели собрать на себя хотя бы часть грязи от работы.  
  
Дейзи должна быстро сделать своё дело и уйти, ни в коем случае не попавшись на глаза хозяевам - в сериале этот момент оговаривается несколько раз, начиная с первой же серии, когда миссис Хьюз, домоправительница, поторапливает её: "Закончила, и давай быстрее уходи, пока тебя кто-нибудь не увидел!" Хозяева должны видеть только горничных - вышколенных, чистых и одетых в форменную одежду.

В третьем сезоне сериала, время действия которого - начало 1920-х гг - у горничных появилась новая униформа, и теперь это действительно униформа - они все одеты полностью одинаково.  
  
Новые времена - новые веяния, хозяева стали обеспечивать горничных рабочей одеждой за свой счёт? Скорее всего да. Именно эти годы были годами массового кризиса в сфере домашнего обслуживания - трудно было найти хоть какую-то прислугу, люди больше не хотели заниматься этим неблагодарным делом, а те, кто всё-таки работал в этой сфере, отказывались носить форму, которая их унижала. Наш благополучный Даунтон, конечно, по-прежнему оставался желанным место для работы, но традиции менялись повсеместно, и одно из изменений заключалось в том, что если хозяева желали видеть своих слуг в форменной одежде, они должны были сами её оплатить.

В наше время требование носить форму касается прежде всего обслуживающего персонала гостиниц и ресторанов, работников профессиональных фирм по уборке. Но и в частных домах иногда требуют надевать униформу, особенно если хозяева считают, что каждый должен знать своё место, а нынешнее время демократии и всеобщего панибратства ведёт только к моральному разложению. Появилось разнообразие фасонов - обычно это светлое платье-халат, популярны унисексовые костюмы-двойки из брюк и свободного блузона. Но и традиционный наряд - чёрное платье, белый фартук, наколка - по-прежнему популярен. Одно лишь изменилось навсегда - за форменную одежду платит работодатель.

====================  
Теперь то, что не вошло в статью. ;) Вообще я массу источников перелопатила, некоторые из них отдельно хороши. Изначально статья должна была быть вообще об одежде для слуг, но постепенно стало ясно, что мне интересно только про горничных, да и в одежде других слуг не было ничего особенного: только у горничных то странное сочетание однозначно узнаваемого образа, который и сейчас живее всех живых, и при этом вплоть до двадцатого века отсутствия каких-то формальных предписаний для одежды.

В интернете каких-то подробных источников про форму для слуг нет. В основном это пара предложений на страничке, где описываются должности слуг, их жалованье и условия работы. Может быть, в каких-то подробных книжках про викторианскую эпоху этот вопрос и рассматривается отдельно, но увы, я с ними не встретилась. 

[Поскипано множество ссылок на источники, их вы при желании можете найти в моём [дайри](http://www.diary.ru/~k8-Catherine/p185651662.htm) ]

Теперь про кино, вернее, документалки. ;) Однозначным маст си по теме будет свежая ВВС-шная документалка про слуг: **Servants The True Story of Life Below Stairs** Брать по названию на Ящике и открытых треккерах Эта документалка про слуг как таковых - форма там отдельно даже не рассматривается. То есть она мелькает, есть отдельный пассаж что вот, раньше (до викторианского периода) слуги выглядели как люди, каждый одевался индивидуально, а после этого пришла форма и помножила личность на ноль, вечное "знайте своё место". Но, в общем, вопрос именно о форме - из чего она состояла, почему была именно такой, а не другой, в какие конкретно времена возникла и так далее - там не рассматривался. Да он нигде практически не рассматривался. :(

Дальше, у Йоркширского телевидения был целый цикл обучающих программ, How We Used To Live. Я скачала про викторианский период - там штук десять коротких серий с ужасным качеством (передачи далеко не новые). Есть просто говорильные передачи - учительница детям что-то объясняет, а есть, и это основная часть - реконструкторские. То есть люди в исторических костюмах, в исторических декорациях разыгрывают жанровые сценки. Дальше несколько капсов из серии "Proper Job", время действия - 1845. ;)

Горничные в доме. Форма в общих чертах уже такая, как обычно - тёмное платье, белый фартук, чепчик. Но, обратите внимание, что у девушек по два фартука - белый и нарядный внизу, а из более грубого полотна повязан вверху - вот этот фартук без оговорок служит для защиты от грязи.  


Приезжает то ли хозяйка дома, то ли домоправительница - думаю, всё-таки хозяйка. Сам дом при этом не очень богатый, просто дом, не аристократический. На хозяйке такой же чепчик, только с чёрным, примерно такое же платье, только фартука нет.  
  
Но стоит ей взяться за готовку, фартук появляется.  


А это рабочие у костра, какая-то женщина - то ли общая кухарка, то ли жена кого-то из рабочих - готовит. Наряд куда беднее и грязнее, но практически такой же, как у хозяйки дома.  


Бедная девочка. Одета она в то, что мы бы назвали сарафаном, а вот англичане, боюсь, всё так же apron'ом - фартуком. То есть такое платьице-мешок без рукавов, которое надевается на нижнюю рубашку.  


Другая девочка - кажется, это одна из горничных, которая выучилась, и теперь уходит на повышение в более богатый дом.  


Но опять-таки - наряды абсолютно всех женщин примерно одинаковые. Горничные не выделяются как-то особо. У всех женщин есть чепчики, они все предпочитают носить фартуки - причём даже носить постоянно, наряды в основном тёмные, белый цвет идёт в качестве отделки - на чепчик, на воротничок, на нарядный фартук, который после этого ещё чем-то прикрывается ради работы. То есть наряд горничной вырос из обычной рабочей женской одежды.

И вот только очень богатая девочка одета совсем по-другому, в платье с панталончиками.  


Ну и последнее, уже без картинок. ;) Дело в том, что для нас-то с вами весь этот образ - тёмное платье, белый фартук, манжеты-воротничок - значит не только горничную. ;) Те, кто учился в советской школе, сами носили вот это самое, это парадная школьная форма, да и повседневная отличалась только цветом фартука. Советская школьная форма практически повторяет форму гимназисток - а вводить эту форму в России начали где-то в середине 19 века - в Англии как раз промышленная революция и появление той самый формы горничных. Я не знаю, чем объясняется такое поразительное сходство между гимназистками и горничными - источников не нашла, я не нашла даже ни одной ссылки, где это сходство кто-то отмечал бы. Могло, конечно, и случайно так получиться - в конце концов, наряд гимназистки довольно функциональный, как и изначально наряд горничной. Плюс он сознательно рассчитан на массовое производство - поэтому ткани в основном однотонные, а цвета простые, легкоповторяемые (в разных гимназиях они могли различаться, но в основном фартуки так и были - белый и чёрный, а форменные платья - коричневые, серые, брусничные). А с другой стороны, чем чёрт не шутит - вдруг тот, кто эту форму для гимназисток придумал, был отъявленным англоманом? ;)

Так, ну это всё, только на закуску. ;)  



End file.
